


Just a Steve Thing

by ABrighterDarkness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Developing Relationship, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Incubus Steve Rogers, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: After the tenth mile, Steve began to doubt that running off the aching, frustrated buzz that lived under his skin and in his mind was ever going to work.  After the fifteenth, he knew that it wasn’t.  By the time he finished the desperate thirtieth mile that finally led him back to the tower, Steve knew without the slightest bit of doubt that there was little to nothing that would stop the ache from clawing at him; no amount of running was going to change that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 189
Collections: Stuckony server spooky bingo





	Just a Steve Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stuckony discord server's Spooky Bingo.

After the tenth mile, Steve began to doubt that running off the aching, frustrated buzz that lived under his skin and in his mind was ever going to work. After the fifteenth, he knew that it wasn’t. By the time he finished the desperate thirtieth mile that finally led him back to the tower, Steve knew without the slightest bit of doubt that there was little to nothing that would stop the ache from clawing at him; no amount of running was going to change that. 

He’d waited too long. Spent too much time pushing off the things that he knew he needed to take care of in order to stay remotely sane. He had spent months and months focused on staying subtle and just taking the small pieces that wouldn’t be noticed. But he had shied away from even that little bit in recent weeks, unwilling to break the trust that had been so freely given to him.

Steve paced the apartment he shared with Bucky in quick agitated strides. It shouldn’t be so difficult, and there was a chance that Steve was making things much more complicated than they needed to be. He could just ask; it was unlikely he would be rejected. 

He stopped pacing, staring down at his arms and willing his marks to rise up across the bare stretch of skin. To give him some sort of assurance that they weren’t gone entirely. Just hidden from view like they were supposed to be.

Steve hadn’t seen them even once since before Bucky’s fall from the train. Hehadn’t known he could miss something that was such an intrinsic part of himself until they were gone.

He needed to find Bucky. And Tony. He supposed it was about time that Tony learned that particular secret-kept part about the man he was dating.

“JARVIS,” he called out a little shakily. “Where are Tony and Bucky?”

“They are both down in Sir’s lab conducting routine maintenance on Sergeant Barnes’ arm,” JARVIS responded promptly. “Shall I let them know that you are looking for them?”

“No thank you, JARVIS,” Steve answered, shoulders dropping slightly in relief. It would be easier if they were already in the same place. No repeating the same conversation twice. “I’ll go to them. Thank you.”

“Of course, Captain Rogers,” JARVIS said, and then fell silent.

Steve wavered for a moment before gathering himself. He quickly showered off the sweat and grime from his long run, redressed into the jeans that tended to make Bucky’s eyes wander and a t-shirt that was snug enough to make Tony momentarily lose his words. 

Steve had to admit, all nervousness about the conversation to come aside, he loved the reactions he was capable of pulling from them. It didn’t hurt that their respective interest would make the conversation a little easier. Their interest was paramount after all.

The elevator ride down to the level that hosted Tony’s lab was ripe with nervous anxiety. His mind quickly ran through everything that could possibly go wrong and expanded on each. From Bucky remembering nothing about this particular part of their past to Tony’s possible revoltion, and then some.

Steve was...Steve knew that he was different. Had always known it since he was young, when his mother sat him down for a serious talk. His differences, he knew, were only partially due to the super-soldier serum. Though the serum hadn’t helped matters either.

His father, while Steve had never met the man, had been born the same kind of different from a father that he had also never met. And none of them were entirely human. They were men born from women who had conceived with an Incubus, who would only disappear from their lives a short time later. Leaving women to care for the offspring on their own with the stigma that followed unwed mothers was a family tradition, at this point. 

Sarah Rogers had never begrudged it, to his surprise. Sometimes, the sad smile she wore especially during some of his worst illnesses made him wonder if that was entirely truthful. If she was truly unbothered by having a child as ill and strange as Steve was, with a man that might as well have been a ghost. He wondered if she thought he would grow up to do the same to some other unsuspecting girl. To leave her and her child alone and fatherless like he had been.

Steve cleared his throat and shook off the wandering thoughts as the elevator doors opened. Music played, but it was quieter than what was Tony’s norm whenever he was down here by himself. He had adjusted surprisingly quickly to the lower volume when both Steve and Bucky had reluctantly admitted to struggling with their sensitive hearing against the too-loud sound. 

“Hey, Buck, Tony,” he greeted as he entered the space. Steve anxiously stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he approached the workbench that the two men had arranged themselves around.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky returned, slowly pulling his eyes away from the open panel of his arm that Tony was bent over. His open grin faded, immediately overtaken by concern as grey eyes searched over Steve intently. “You okay?”

“Ah, yeah, I’m-uh-I’m fine,” Steve managed, wincing at his own inarticulation. Way to go, Rogers. If he didn’t think something was wrong before, he certainly would now. He cleared his throat again awkwardly and shrugged. “Nothing that can’t wait ‘til you’re done, anyway.”

“We’re at a good place to take a break,” Tony said evenly, setting aside the small tool he had been using and turning to face Steve fully.

“Right,” Steve nodded, scanning the room for another chair. He thought better of it and chose to stay standing. There was no way he could have this conversation sitting down without buzzing out of his mind. 

Silence stretched for a long moment as Bucky and Tony looked at him expectantly. Steve felt his face heat and sighed, trying to find the words to start.

“Is it about the thing?” Bucky asked suddenly, eyeing him speculatively.

“The thing?” Tony repeated. “What thing?”

“Steve’s thing. He’s got a big thing,” Bucky smirked, turning the words lewd with a leer.

“Bucky!” Steve groaned at the unexpected turn, knowing his face now likely matched the color of Tony’s Iron Man suit. Though it _should_ have been expected. He’d been hearing that sort of thing and worse from Bucky since they were in their teens. The teasing paled in comparison to the relief Steve felt that Bucky acknowledged that he at least remembered something. Forcing back a sigh, Steven nodded. “Yes, it’s about the thing. Not. Not _that.”_

“Okay, if we’re not talking about _that_ Steve thing, what Steve thing are we talking about?” Tony asked, confusion evident through his amusement.

Steve tugged one of his hands from his pocket and shoved it through his hair anxiously with a sigh, fighting the urge to pace again. “There’s some things you ought to know about me,” Steve started cautiously. “I don’t know how much Bucky remembers, so maybe I need to explain it all for both of you. Should have weeks ago, when we agreed to give this a try.”

“Okay,” Tony said, drawing the word out questioningly.

“I’m not entirely baseline human,” Steve blurted with a wince.

“Well, obviously,” Tony scoffed, lips twitching up into a smirk. “Kinda lost that description when Howard got a hold of you.”

“I wasn’t entirely baseline human even before I met Howard, Tony,” Steve explained gently. “The serum didn’t change that. Just...enhanced that part of me too.”

Tony stared at him for a long moment before looking to Bucky, and then back again. He slumped back into his chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Okay, I’ll bite,” he said, tone odd. “What are you then?”

“An Incubus,” Bucky said, the word spoken almost lazily. “So was his father and his father’s father, and so on. Whole long line of them, if I remember right.”

“You do,” Steve confirmed. “At least that’s what Ma was able to tell me about him when I was old enough to start asking.”

“Incubus,” Tony repeated blandly, shooting another glance between Steve and Bucky. “JARVIS, what are you able to tell me about Steve’s physiology?”

“Captain Rogers’ physiology appears predominantly human, however, initial scans when he came to reside in the tower indicate that there are variants that I was unable to isolate or source,” JARVIS responded succinctly. “Those irregularities were attributed to the super-soldier serum’s alteration of Captain Rogers’ DNA.”

“Incubus,” Tony repeated again, head canted to the side thoughtfully, eyes narrowing and sweeping intently over Steve from head to toe. “Huh. So, what, you turn into a sex-craved maniac every other weekend and twice on holidays?”

Steve huffed a startled laugh, but shook his head. “Not quite.”

“I’m guessing this is why you’ve been stalling us on the whole sex topic?” Tony mused.

“Yeah,” Steve confirmed, his smile turning slightly rueful. “I didn’t want to take you to bed without you knowing what that means, what it involves with me. It’s,” he cut himself off and cleared his throat. “My understanding that a lot of-of those like me, that’s kind of common? But...I can’t do that. Not to either of you, especially.”

“And what would that involve with you? What’s different?” Tony pressed.

“It’s beautiful,” Bucky interjected quietly. Steve broke away from Tony’s intense stare to look at Bucky only to still at the soft, fond expression he found. Bucky paused and smiled sweetly at him before turning his attention to Tony. “It’s beautiful to experience. It’s not the easiest to explain to someone that’s got no knowledge or understanding. Steve’s always been intense, even when he was small. Think the serum just made him more so.”

“I mean, technically speaking,” Steve said, forcing himself to talk rather than sink into the warmth of Bucky’s words and tone. God, he’d missed that. Missed Bucky. He shifted where he stood and rubbed absently at his temple, the buzzing ache under his skin seemed to have decided it was time to take it up a notch. 

Giving up on staying still, Steve let himself pace as he continued: “Technically speaking, during sex, that part of me kind of... feeds? There wasn’t a whole lot of it known back when I was learning all of this, but to my understanding, it’s something to do with the combinations of pheromones and hormones released.”

“There’s more,” Bucky said, still quiet and warm, “but I think you’d enjoy it more from experience over us taking the time to tell you.”

Steve shot him a reproachful look. There was no way that he was going to allow anyone to pressure Tony into accepting. “For my...kind, I guess you could say. It’s usually as much about procreation and continuation as the hormones and pheromones. Most go for women, and the subtle changes that women go through in the early stages of pregnancy can be enough to tide us for considerably longer.”

“Well, that’s obviously not going to happen,” Tony said pointedly. “Unless your freaky biology is capable of knocking up people without those particular organs in place.”

“No,” Steve said with another small laugh. “No, I’ve never quite been wired the right way, I guess.”

“What have you been doing with it?” Bucky asked him curiously. “I know you well enough to know you’re not the type to be stepping out on us, and you’ve not been with us either.”

“I’ve not been with anyone since the train, not like that,” Steve assured him, blinking in surprise when Bucky’s eyes narrowed sharply. “There are other things that I can do to, you know, maintain. Keep the edge off, keep me sane. I’ve learned all the tricks, Bucky.”

“So, what happens if you don’t?” Tony pressed critically. “If you go the full celebit route. What happens?”

“Well, I’d essentially be starving myself. Obviously not starving my body, that’s not how it works, but I don’t know how to explain how it _does_ work?” Steve shrugged. “Right now it’s aches and pains, lots of restless energy and anxiety. I’ve dealt with worse, Tony. I’m not concerned about that.”

“You’re concerned enough to have run thirty miles, and then make a beeline for the lab to have this conversation,” Tony pointed out. Steve just shrugged and dropped his eyes to the floor as he paced.

He stopped mid-step when a body appeared in front of him. Steve blinked up in surprise; he hadn’t even heard Bucky get out of his chair. He stilled, seeming to zero-in on the contact when Bucky caught his face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him soundly. Steve sighed into it, hands rising to grip at Bucky’s forearms to keep him near, desperate for the touch.

Bucky slowly broke the kiss and settled back. His eyes followed the path of his hands as they trailed from Steve’s face, down over his chest, to his shoulders, until he could lace their fingers together. 

“D’you still have them?” Bucky asked hesitantly, glancing up briefly.

Steve gave a slight shrug and shook his head. “I don’t know, Buck. I haven’t seen them since...well, since.”

He jolted slightly in surprise at an insistent tap on his shoulder and looked over to find Tony staring at him intently. For the second time in a matter of minutes, his face was caught by a pair of hands, with firm lips pressing against his own. 

It was different with Tony. Newer, more tentative and less sure than with Bucky, but no less efficient in stealing his breath and stilling his mind.

Tony pulled back much sooner than Steve had hoped, hands tightening their hold on either side of Steve’s face when he attempted to chase after. “Easy there, Steve,” Tony smirked. “While I’m all for potentially mind-blowing sex with a chance of unknown beauty, if what Bucky said was true, I don’t think the lab is the best choice of location.”

“I’m all for any potential choice of location,” Steve quipped back automatically. He quickly forced his mind back to rational thoughts and shook his head. “But you need to finish the work on Bucky’s arm.”

“Don’t tease me like that,” Tony said with a pout, nudging his way closer until Bucky released one of Steve’s hands. He wedged himself under Steve’s arm and against his side. “You can’t just drop all that on me, and then send me back to work!”

Steve’s resolve, as unsteady as it had already been, faltered and crumbled far too quickly. He tightened his arm around Tony’s shoulder, along with the hand still laced with Bucky’s, chancing a look between the two of them. Almost afraid to hope. Tony made the decision for him and quickly urged all of three of them back onto the elevator, directing JARVIS to take them to the penthouse. 

Steve was on edge the entire trip, feeling the long-neglected part of him surge forward. A familiar but nearly forgotten tingling sensation began to take place of the ache that had been there for so long, and it made him shiver. Half of him wanted to get his hands on either or both of them right then and there. To start the process of so, very carefully taking them apart piece by piece. The rest of him was logical enough to know that the elevator wasn’t any better of a location than Tony’s shop was. 

Steve had never disliked logical reasoning more in his life.

His attempts at keeping it together until they reached the penthouse--and more importantly the bed that resided there--were cut short when Tony suddenly moved. His legs latched onto Steve’s waist, feet locking at the small of his back and long arms coiling around his neck. Steve instinctively caught him, fingers digging into the meat of his ass automatically before he adjusted his grip. 

“Tony--” His words were cut off by Tony’s mouth covering his own in an almost feral kiss. It wasn’t the sweet peck from earlier in the lab; this was a kiss with intent. Steve groaned into it, turning to one side until he could press Tony into the wall of the elevator. His hands squeezed the firm muscle in his grip, and Tony moaned against his lips. Steve smiled wickedly to himself and surged forward, using the distraction to take control of the kiss.

He pried Tony’s lips open with his tongue, licking into his mouth before withdrawing, nipping sharply at Tony’s lower lip, and then diving in again. Tony’s legs tightened around his waist, and he used the leverage to rock the half-hard evidence of his interest against Steve. Steve smirked into the kiss, leaning more of his weight against Tony until there was no space between them, no way for Tony to move or squirm. Nothing but what Steve gave him.

Steve felt movement beside him, but didn’t bother looking. It could only be Bucky and he had nothing to worry about, not with him. He hissed against Tony’s mouth when a firm hand swept across the waistband of his jeans, fingers tracing the stitched seam over the swell of his ass to press lightly against his clothed hole. Reflexively, he rocked back against Bucky’s touch and forward into Tony’s warm weight. 

The elevator doors opened and Steve didn’t have the space in his mind to hesitate. He lifted Tony away from the wall, balanced easily on one hand while grabbing a fistful of Bucky’s shirt to make sure he was pulled along. He tore his lips from Tony’s and used his hold on Bucky’s shirt to tug him in until he was close enough to kiss every bit as intensely. Tony took the opportunity to trail biting kisses from his ear to his throat.

Steve couldn’t feel the buzzing ache or the stiff, lingering soreness. He was drowning in the tingles and the heat and the want that was nearly palpable in the air around them. He could _feel_ the part of him that thrived here, the part of him that was a purely sexual being, grow and coil through him. How had he forgotten that it was like this? Why had he been so afraid of it?

He glanced at the hand tangled in Bucky’s shirt and forced down the mild disappointment. The marks were still not visible, even though he’d known they wouldn’t be. Not yet. 

Steve moved swiftly through the penthouse, chasing the urgent need to get to a bed, to get to bare skin and press in so deep that they could never be rid of him. 

He heard Bucky kick the bedroom door closed behind them and released his hold on Bucky’s shirt just long enough to grab the bottom edge and pull it over his head. And then it was a frenzied rush on all parts, eagerness to tear at and shed clothing and get to bare skin. Tony squeezed his legs tight before lowering himself to the floor. Bucky made quick work of both Tony’s and his own pants while Steve stepped back a moment, watching their hands wander eagerly over newly exposed skin. 

They were beautiful and Steve found that, for the moment at least, he was content to watch. He absently shed his jeans, his boxers going along with them, and settled himself comfortably on Tony’s bed. One hand behind his head propped him up so he could still see the way that Bucky’s hand slid down Tony’s back, to grope heatedly at his ass. He lazily stroked himself as they kissed and pawed at one another. Steve was fairly positive that he could come from just that visual. 

Several moments later, they seemed to realize that he wasn’t standing there with them. Bucky broke the kiss, brows furrowed in confusion as he looked around the room until he found where Steve lay. Steve couldn’t help but smirk at the way Bucky’s mouth dropped open just slightly and Tony’s brows shot high. 

“Don’t have to stop on my account,” Steve said, his smirk growing. 

Tony huffed a laugh and all but sauntered nakedly across the distance. He climbed easily onto the bed and crawled until he was straddling Steve’s hips. Bucky settled on his side next to Steve, head propped on one hand while the other trailed eager fingertips over Tony’s legs and Steve’s chest. Whatever was in reach, it seemed.

Tony tapped Steve’s chin until he looked up. When he did, Tony leaned down and picked right up where they had left off with their kiss. Possessiveness flushed through Steve when Tony’s teeth sunk sharply into his bottom lip. He wrapped one firm hand around Tony’s waist and curled the other into Tony’s familiar dark curls. The tingling of his skin and the coiling beneath it seemed to be reaching out, as though it ached to touch as much as Steve did.

Bucky sat up to dig through Tony’s night stand before coming back to nudge Steve’s legs further apart, settling between them when Steve easily gave into the request. Tony moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips to grind his cock against Steve’s, and Steve couldn’t help but echo the sound. It wasn’t until Tony’s breathing hitched and the rocking grind turned more insistent that Steve caught onto what was happening.

He loosened the hold around Tony’s waist and slid his hand down the length of his spine, searching until he found the place where two warmed and slicked metal fingers were pressed inside. Steve traced his finger around the ring of muscle feeling the tug and pull as Bucky’s fingers worked in and out of Tony’s body. The next time that Bucky’s fingers sank back in, Steve carefully added one of his own alongside it.

Tony tore away from their kiss, his forehead falling to rest against Steve’s chest as Tony moaned long and breathless. His body heaved as he panted through the onslaught. “Fuck, fuck,” Tony groaned. “Ready. I’m ready. Whichever. Don’t care, just get a dick in me. Please.”

Steve and Bucky lingered a bit longer before withdrawing. Tony huffed out when they pulled away at the same time, leaving him open and empty. He shifted up onto his knees, and Steve’s eyes fell closed as a warm, firm grip wrapped around his cock. The slick hand stroked twice, just enough to coat him thoroughly before holding him steady while Tony slowly lowered himself down onto Steve’s cock.

Steve forced his body to remain still. To not thrust up into the tight grip of Tony’s body. Hurting Tony wasn’t the goal here. Just a little more patience. He was panting, though, by the time that Tony was settled flush into his lap. Tony’s head was tilted back, eyes closed as he let himself adjust. When he looked back down at Steve, his eyes widened slightly and his head cocked to the side.

Tony’s hands were more steady than his breathing when he reached out, fingertips tracing just under Steve’s eyes. “Beautiful.”

“What?” Steve asked, blinking in confusion.

“Your eyes, Stevie,” Bucky murmured. “Always did shift when you got like this. That and your marks were the ways I knew I was getting to you.”

“I didn’t know,” Steve admitted. “You never said anything.”

“I know it. Back then, it was a piece of you I knew I wouldn’t be sharing with anyone. Kept it mine.” Bucky leaned around Tony to kiss him softly, “He’s right, though. Beautiful.”

“Marks?” Tony asked curiously, rolling his hips tentatively and groaning softly when Steve slid easy.

“You’ll see,” Bucky promised. 

“Until then,” Steve interjected, hands coming to grip at Tony’s hips to lift and lower him over his cock. Tony swore, planting his hands against Steve’s chest for balance and rocking his hips up at the same time Steve lowered him, thrusting slow and deep. He set their pace, hands gripping tightly at Tony’s hips and moving both of them in time. Tony threw his head back, mouth hanging slightly agape, blunt nails digging into Steve’s chest where he braced himself. But the _sounds._ The sounds he was making, the hitched breaths and shaky moans wound Steve up almost higher than the warm clench of his body. 

Steve felt hands stroking over his inner thighs and shifted his attention to watch Bucky trail heated kisses across Tony’s shoulder. The sudden, unexpected brush of slick fingertips over his own ass jolted him slightly before he groaned low and rocked back into it, not minding the least that it shifted the gradual pace he had set with Tony on and around him. Bucky’s fingers breached him as easily as they had ever done. 

He slowed his thrusts into Tony to give Bucky time and room to work, using his hold on Tony's hips to rock him. Tony groaned softly and eagerly took over his own movements, clenching and grinding on Steve’s cock. Those sounds got higher and more breathless. And then Bucky’s finger’s disappeared from inside of him, mismatched hands clamping onto Steve’s hips and easily moving his and Tony’s weight. 

Steve felt balanced on a knife’s edge, wanting and waiting though there was too much for him to choose what it was he was wanting and waiting for. Bucky adjusted them, lining up and sinking into Steve with one smooth thrust, pushing Steve more deeply into Tony’s heat. Tony fell forward, mouth eagerly seeking out Steve’s in a hungry kiss. And Steve...Steve was on fire just from the groan echoing between the three of them. He could smell and feel and _taste_ the shared pleasure in the air, combining and multiplying, sinking into his skin and all but sustaining him. Every part of him had missed this. Anything and everything, but the overwhelming sensations drifted away, out of reach. It left Steve feeling drunk, high, floating and drowning all at once. 

It was _amazing._

He didn’t have to look, to pull away from Tony’s increasingly frantic kisses--nor did he want to. Steve felt alive in a way he hadn’t in so very long. He knew from that alone that if he were to open his eyes then the swirling, coiling swaths of inky black tendrils would be crawling up to the surface of his skin. Reaching out and taking distinctive shape. 

It was something, he had only recently learned, that was exceedingly rare for his kind. Considering that most Incubi were wanderers, scarcely sticking to one sustaining source longer than required for conception to take, the marks were generally indistinct. Shapeless swirls that crawled to the surface, never taking form. Steve’s had never been shapeless. But Steve had nearly always had Bucky, too. The marks on his skin reflected that, reflected the many, many years of soaking into and feeding purely off of Bucky’s pleasure and not giving thought to anyone else’s, his own nature be damned. 

Bucky’s hands released the deathgrip on his thighs, his thrusts slowing but keeping deep and steady. Fingertips trailed lightly over his skin, tracing reverently over the shifting inky swirls that Steve knew would now cover him almost entirely, leaving only his face, palms, and soles of his feet unmarked. He shuddered, always so surprised at how sensitive his skin became like this. 

“There you go, Stevie,” Bucky praised in the familiar, steady cadence. He dug his fingertips into the dark marks crawling over Steve’s thighs. Steve groaned desperately into Tony’s kiss, hips kicking up and then back automatically, plunging sharply into Tony and then dropping down to impale himself on Bucky’s length. 

Tony tore away suddenly, sitting back upright with his hands splayed across Steve’s chest. He froze briefly, eyes wide and staring blankly at the formerly pale and unmarked skin, watching as the inky coils twisted and flowed around where his hands pressed against Steve, as though they were trying to reach out of Steve’s skin and touch him. 

“Oh,” Tony breathed. He lifted a hand, tracing over the marks with one fingertip. His dark eyes shot back up to Steve’s when he shivered under the soft touch. Tony smirked and leaned forward again, exchanging his finger to trace over with the pointed tip of his tongue instead. 

Steve could feel them all winding higher and higher. Between the teasing tongue and the gripping fingers, Tony’s heat clenching tight around his cock with each thrust and Bucky filling him over and over again. It was almost too much. It was more than he’d had in far, far too long, and Steve _burned_ with it. So, so very hungry for the rushing onslaught of satiation that came with his partners’ release.

He tensed then, wrapping his arms tight around Tony and holding him snug against his chest, stilling the movements of Tony’s grinding hips. He wasn’t content with just riding the waves of pleasure. It wasn’t enough. Steve planted his feet on either side of Bucky’s hips and drove roughly into Tony, shoving just as intently back down onto Bucky’s cock again and again. He focused on shifting his angle until he found just the right one that turned Tony into a trembling puddle of sweet sounds against him; that caused Bucky’s hands to tighten almost painfully on his thighs as his panted, breathless groans intermixed with Tony’s. 

And then Tony was stiffening against him, voice going high and breaking as his ass tightened viciously around Steve’s cock and sticky warmth coated both of their stomachs, smearing between them when Steve didn’t slow his thrusts. Bucky’s attempts at meeting him thrust for thrust faltered, and his hands gripped and scrambled at Steve’s hips and thighs. Bucky slammed sharply into him and let out a groan far closer to a growl, and Steve could feel the pulsing inside of him as Bucky reached his own release.

Steve’s head was spinning with the onslaught of intensity to his senses. It had been so long. The heady rush as he claimed it, their pleasure, for his own tipped him over the edge. He shouted as he came, shoving hard and spilling into Tony while clenching down roughly on Bucky still inside of him.

And then he went limp, his arms loosening the hold on Tony enough so he could sit unsteadily upright. Tony leaned back against Bucky’s heaving chest, Bucky’s arm automatically coiling around his waist to support both of them. Tony’s fingers immediately returned to the markings on Steve’s chest, tracing over his sternum and pecs and down his arms. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this relaxed,” he noted, fondness heavy in his tone.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve _been_ this relaxed,” Steve admitted, tongue thick and heavy, his words coming out slightly slurred. He breathed in deep, taking the heady cocktail of pheromones that would’ve been nearly undetectable if he wasn’t what he was. 

“That was just a taste,” Bucky said, words muffled against Tony’s neck, but Steve could hear the smirk in his words just the same. “If I’m remembering right, it’s even better when he wakes us with it. It’s like being strung out, drunk, high, with an adrenaline kick to match. All at once. Fucking amazing, Tony.” Bucky looked over Tony’s shoulder to arch a brow at Steve. “Gonna show him Stevie? Going to let him know you like I do?”

“Do you want me to?” Steve asked, directing the question to both of them while keeping his tone carefully neutral, void of the anticipation that gripped him at the suggestion but expectant at the same time. 

It wasn’t something that Steve had ever shared with anyone but Bucky. He had been more than okay with that. Hadn’t felt the urge that tended to plague his kind to wander, to spread himself far and wide. Anywhere and everywhere he could. Why would he, when he had been allowed to have Bucky as all his own? 

Yes, a very, very large part of him was desperate to include Tony in that part of him. To claim the man as his the same way he’d done with Bucky ages ago, before they’d even truly known what that would mean. To have another taste of them both. Together. Let it feed him so full that he was bursting. The idea alone was enough to have him twitching eagerly inside of Tony and pushing down onto Bucky’s cock. Wanting almost desperately to make it happen then and there.

But he wouldn’t. Not if it would bother or upset either one of them. 

“Yeah, I want that,” Bucky said evenly. “Want to watch you take him apart piece by piece and put him back together as _ours._ Watch these pretty marks show and remind him exactly where he belongs, every time.”

Tony snorted when Steve looked at him expectantly for an answer. He sunk back heavily against Bucky’s chest, clenching intentionally around where Steve was still hard inside of him, groaning slightly with sensitivity. “If you’re expecting me to disagree with _that,_ you’re looking in all the wrong places.” Tony shrugged somewhat hesitantly. “It’s all still new, and I get it if you want to go, you know, slower with it. But if you’re actually asking me? I’m already yours, aren’t I?”

“You are,” Steve agreed, running his hands up Tony’s thighs to link his fingers with Bucky’s, where they rested against Tony’s sides. 

“I’m not afraid or, what, creeped out or anything, if that’s what you were expecting,” Tony smirked. His eyes dropped back to Steve’s chest to where the inky images still moved over his skin, slower now. Tony’s fingers traced them again, this time up over his collarbones to ghost over the dark swirls on his throat. “How long will they stay like this?” he asked curiously.

“They’ll sink back down again soon,” Steve assured him, tilting his head back to allow Tony room to explore. 

“Wonder how far we would have to push you to make them stay,” Tony mused.

“I spent years trying to figure that out,” Bucky smirked, nipping playfully at Tony’s shoulder. 

“You would want them to?” Steve said, blinking in surprise at the idea. 

“Have you _seen_ yourself?” Tony huffed, sounding as surprised as Steve felt. “All this gorgeousness _and_ tattoos? How would anyone _not_ want that? I’d have to build a whole new suit or another AI or something, with the sole purpose of chasing away the competition.”

Bucky hummed in agreement, “Tried telling him that back when he was little, too. Don’t think he believed me then either.”

“They’re…” Steve frowned slightly, looking down at his own chest and feeling almost awkwardly exposed, considering that they were all still as connected as they could be. “You’d really want them to stay?”

“On one hand, I’ve always loved the idea that I’m the only one to see them,” Bucky admitted, a sharp edge of possessiveness in his voice that Steve felt keenly. Bucky licked his lips and shuddered slightly, reflexively beginning to thrust slow and easy into Steve’s body again. Steve automatically matched the movement, rocking between Tony and Bucky’s bodies. Bucky’s gaze swept over him greedily before meeting his eyes, darkening heatedly as he spoke. “The way your eyes change, too. Something of you that’s always been all mine? All ours, now? Hard to resist something like that.” 

Tony groaned softly, eagerly sinking into the renewed motions. “But being able to see them all of the time?”

“Would almost be worth it,” Bucky agreed. “Like this too, though. Like how sensitive they are.”

“They’re yours as much as I am,” Steve said. “Just yours. No one else’s.”

“I could get used to that,” Tony admitted. 

“I’m--” Steve cut off with a bitten back moan when Bucky’s thrusts turned sharp and pointed, sending sparks down his spine. He panted for a short moment before attempting to speak again. “I wasn’t--wasn’t expecting you to take this, me, so easily. Thought that--”

“Thought that I would be horrified that you’re a being that thrives on getting me off?” Tony quipped with breathless sarcasm. He took a deep, stuttered breath before leveling Steve with an intense glare. “I’m not afraid of you, Steve. You’re just as much mine, no matter what else you happen to be. You have blanket permission to fuck me ten ways to Sunday whenever you need. Bucky, too, for that matter, even if the ‘need’ is a little different in context.” 

Tony tipped forward, sealing the words with another intense kiss that Steve could do nothing but sink into. His arms wound tight around Tony again and Bucky caught his hands, linking them together and using their combined hold to keep Tony pinned between them. Tony failed to bite back the whine that escaped at being held tight, breaking away from the kiss to let his head fall against Steve’s chest. 

The whine rose in pitch and volume almost immediately when Steve drove into him harder and faster. Bucky’s hands tightened in his as he quickly met Steve’s pace and fevered urgency. In no time, all three of them were panting and moaning. Steve had to clamp down hard on his control to keep from coming abruptly when Tony’s teeth sank sharply into his pec, and then sucked a heated mark over the inkly black spirals still writhing on the surface of his skin. 

Steve realized belatedly that, without having spoken a word to indicate it, Tony and Bucky were very obviously working together with the intention of bringing him off first. Part of him _needed_ the rush of taking Tony and Bucky over the edge; needed and wanted the flurry of hormones and pheromones that would send his head into the clouds. That was almost as addicting and pleasurable as his own orgasm would be. 

But he was losing that battle. Bucky knew his body far, far too well, and Tony had always been a fast learner. His arms tightened automatically around Tony, and his hands clenched and spasmed in Bucky’s firm grip. And Steve let go. Gave in completely to them. Letting Bucky’s thrusts into his body surge him up into Tony’s. Let it carry him over the edge and he came, panting, into the hot hold of Tony’s body for a second time. There was a bolt of unexpected euphoria when both men swiftly followed him over, feeding every part of Steve with more love and pleasure than he’d known was possible for him to contain.

Tony went entirely limp in his hold, and Bucky panted shakily, face pressed into Tony’s back. “Fuck,” Bucky swore breathlessly. “Stevie…”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed unsteadily, hands squeezing Bucky’s affectionately. “I know, Buck.”

“Think he passed out,” Bucky mused.

“That’s okay,” Steve murmured, wincing when Bucky released his hands to pull out slowly, and then flopped down next to him on the bed. Steve unwound one arm from Tony’s back and extended it out in offering. Bucky smirked but quickly shuffled in closer, pressing his body along Steve’s side and resting his head in the crook of Steve’s shoulder, next to Tony’s. 

Bucky sighed softly and tipped his head back, arching upward to meet Steve’s lips for a slow, sweet kiss that sent an ache in Steve’s chest while soothing itat the same time. Bucky kissed him again briefly before settling back down, his hand reaching out to stroke down Tony’s spine. 

“He’s meant for this, Stevie,” Bucky said quietly, voice firm and yet awestruck and slightly unsteady. It was an odd combination, but Steve felt it too. “Meant to be with us.”

“I know,” Steve admitted, tightening his arm around Bucky while he pressed a kiss to Tony’s hair. “Just didn’t think it was something I was gonna get to have. Not like this anyway. First you, and then getting you _back,_ and now Tony, too? I’m not the sort that’s supposed to have this, Buck.”

“He’d have hated it if you’d kept it from him,” Bucky pointed out. “Especially out of some misplaced sense of needing to protect him from you. You are meant to have us or we wouldn’t be here, punk.”

“I know that too,” Steve said, huffing a small laugh. “Love you, Buck.”

“Love you too, Stevie,” Bucky murmured with a soft, contented sigh. “I’d missed this. All of it. Don’t hide away again, please. I still want all of you. Not scared of you any more than Tony is.”

“I won’t, I swear it, Bucky,” Steve promised. “Never getting rid of me now.”

“Good,” Tony mumbled against Steve’s chest. Steve smiled and kissed his messy head of curls again. “As long as you swear to also repeat that again. ‘Cause I’m definitely going to need more. You’ve ruined me, Rogers.”

“Good to that too,” Steve smirked, moving to help steady Tony’s movements as he slipped off of Steve’s softening length. Tony dropped onto the bed on Steve’s other side, who immediately looped his arm around Tony’s back, pulling him in as close as possible. Tony settled against his chest with a leg thrown lazily over his thighs. “I’d rather we ruin you for anyone else. No one else can have you anyway.”

“Possessive bastard,” Bucky teased fondly.

“Like you’ve got room to talk, Barnes,” Steve shot back with a grin. 

“Not gonna argue that,” Bucky admitted freely. “You’re mine. You’ve been mine since you were sixteen years old and snuck into my dreams to blow me for the first time. Not taking that back now.”

“I feel like I need to hear this story,” Tony pipped up curiously.

“A-uh-another thing I...do? That I can do, and have done?” Steve felt his face flush as he pushed on, a little uncomfortable but knowing that Bucky and Tony got everything, no matter how awkward. “Usually only do when it’s been too long and I need to find a way to ease the worst of the...problem. I don’t like being that invasive. I didn’t... It was an accident, at least the first time. I was feeling a little desperate and wanting Bucky and it just...happened. I didn’t realize that it had _actually_ happened and not just a figment of my overactive imagination until the next day when Bucky confronted me on it.”

Tony hummed and smirked, “Feel free to dream-blow me anyday, gorgeous. Hopefully dream-me is nice enough to return the favor.” 

Steve laughed, tightening his arms around both of them and squeezing into a tight hug. 

Tony squawked out a laugh, slapping Steve’s chest until he loosened the hold. “Just saying, Bucky’s right. You don’t have to hide it all away. I mean, I _want_ to know all about you, Steve. Both of you, honestly. Whether it’s stuff related to your Incubus biology or otherwise. I’m not going anywhere. You’re not going to scare me away.”

“Logically, I know that,” Steve sighed. “Still not entirely sure I believe it. I’ve been this all of my life, and sometimes pieces of it still scare _me.”_

“That’s ‘cause you’ve always had too big a heart to be what you’re expected to be,” Bucky said softly. “Everything we found over the years says your kind’s not meant to bond, not like this.” Bucky paused consideringly and shrugged, gesturing idly between the three of them. “Especially not with people that you’re not capable of knocking up. Yet you have. Twice over now, apparently. You’re meant to get your rocks off and move on. But that’s not you. Never been you.”

“It’s rare, then?” Tony asked. “This? Us?”

“Exceptionally,” Bucky answered for Steve. “Our Stevie comes from a long line of beings just like him, but he’s never been anything like them except where biology is concerned. The marks? I guess those aren’t supposed to be distinctive pictures. Usually it’s just the weird swirls and curls the whole time instead of taking on images. Stevie’s takes on images because he’s managed to go against what should be his nature and bonded.”

“If I were to be with anyone else,” Steve said tentatively, “anyone but you, I don’t think the images would show. I don’t know for certain, it’s not something I’ve felt compelled to try. But I get the impression that they’re...intimate, that way?”

“Something of you that’s all ours,” Tony said, voice near a purr, echoing Bucky’s words from earlier. 

“All of me is all yours,” Steve corrected gently.

Tony hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe, but the rest of the world looks and looks and, no doubt, has their fantastical wet dreams over America’s golden boy, but none of them will see you like _that._ That’s ours.”

“Thought you wanted to make them stay permanently,” Steve asked with a small smirk.

“I’d have to reconfigure your entire wardrobe to make sure you were sufficiently covered anytime you left the bed,” Tony said thoughtfully.

Steve laughed and sank into the mattress, letting his eyes fall closed. He sighed happily, soaking up the long stretches of warm skin on either side of him. He was so incredibly warm and comfortable. His body was more full and satiated than it had been in ages. His body ached pleasantly, the buzzing need long since silenced. 

In short, Steve felt amazing. 

Tony snickered against him, and Steve forced one eye open to stare at him questioningly. “It’s just that,” Tony trailed off, biting down on his bottom lip in an obvious attempt to hide a smile. He propped his chin against Steve’s chest and shrugged. “It’s...well, you’re _purring,_ sweetheart. _”_

Bucky’s body shook slightly with his own amused laughter, and Steve felt his face heat again as another part of him was revealed, this time without him even realizing it. He _had_ been contentedly purring, he realized. So warm and content that he hadn’t even noticed it happening. He shrugged sheepishly, failing to force down his smile in response to their warm, affectionate amusement.

“Not judging, Stevie,” Bucky assured him, voice sleep-heavy. “Haven’t heard that in ages. Missed that too.”

“Don’t stop on my account,” Tony agreed through a yawn, cuddling back down against him and nuzzling into his chest affectionately. One arm draped over Steve’s waist to touch Bucky’s side while the other was tucked under his chin. 

Steve pressed kisses to each of their heads in turn, tightening his arms before relaxing back into the haze that had overtaken him before Tony’s giggles had drawn his attention. There was time enough for a nap, he figured. He imagined that both Tony and Bucky could use a bit of rest. 

He had plans for them later, after all. He fully intended on making use of the blanket permission that he had been granted to leave them all a messy pile of satisfaction. Maybe he would indulge them, keep them in a deep sleep right up to the very end. Give them the pleasant wake up to orgasm. Maybe he would wait until sleep took them fully and slip into their dreams, wind the dreamscapes together and tease them into wakefulness. 

There were so many options, doors opening in his mind that he hadn’t dared to consider until that moment. He would, eventually, work them through the entire list.

He had _months_ of neglect to make up for.

Steve dozed off with a rumbling purr in his chest and a smirk on his lips.


End file.
